Little Brother
by Jerome Miller
Summary: This story fits the genre perfectly
1. Jeff

Jeff shivered as he stuffed an icy hand into his jean pocket in an attempt to save it from the cold Seattle night air. Holding a newspaper above his head to shield him from the rain, he peered up at the excuse for shelter that he called home. 'Home' was nothing more than a ratty apartment building. The roof leaked, their wasn't any heat, and the floor was caving in. With a sigh, Jeff took a good look around him and saw countless faces huddled around trashcan fires. He saw starving children, and nearly dead parents who fed their children from their own plate. Known for his generosity, Jeff did what he could to help them. He often invited children to eat a real meal at his place and frequently let strangers sleep in his bed. The fact the he didn't require much sleep made it a much easier offer than one might think. 

"Woah." Jeff's thinking about America's financial crisis was abruptly halted as his hand began to shake violently. "Shit!" Jeff cursed as the demon that had possessed his arm began to spread about his body. Thrown to the ground by the seizures, Jeff began to experience the accompanying flashbacks. _The night of the escape was cold. Max had told him earlier that day 'not to be afraid, she would protect him.' He loved Max. She was his guardian angel._ Jeff winced in pain as his head hit something sharp. "_She left me! Max left me! Now I am all alone and Lydecker is going to get me."_ This time Jeff was awakened by the feeling of being lifted in the air and placed in the back of a van.

"I can't believe it." Max quivered, barely choking back tears. "Hold on little guy, Max is here. It's going to be ok." She began gently rocking Jeff back and fourth in the back of Logan's Van, while Logan drove rapidly to his penthouse. '_Max? Max came back for me.'_

"Shhhh…. Don't worry, it's going to be ok." Max assured him. Jeff, still racked with seizure, began to speak audibly.

"Max, you came back for me. Why did you leave? I thought you said it was going to be OK. Now Lydecker has us and we are going back." This was too much for Max, who began bawling.

"It's OK, we aren't in any trouble," Max used as reassuring a voice as she could muster, "Everything is going to be fine, I'm here now and Lydecker is far, far away." Jeff seemed to believe her, and clutched her tighter, so he was now fully curled in her lap.

"OK, just never leave me again. I was so scared. I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Shhh, calm down. Everything is going to be fine."

"Here, I found some milk in the cup holder." Logan couldn't help but be moved by the scene of a teenager curled up in Max's lap like a toddler. After he handed the container of milk to Max, he quickly turned around, not wanting to see the heart wrenching spectacle occurring in his back seat.

"Here little brother, drink some of this." Max was still crying, the tears leaving wet scars on her perfect face. She raised Jeff into a sitting position and began to slowly nurse her poor brother back to sanity. After a few minuets of this, Jeff began to become slowly aware of his surroundings.

"Max, but, no way. You work at Jam Pony." Jeff began to loosen the death grip he had on his sister.

"Ya," Max choked out, tears still flowing.

"You're…. Oh my god. I thought that you had left me for good. That… that… I would never see you again." Jeff once again tightened his hug, this time nearly crushing Max in the process.

"I'm here now and that's all that matters. Save your strength, we will be home soon." Max wadded up the coat she had been wearing and gently laid her brother's head on it. She tightly laced his fingers with hers and began stroking his hair with her free hand.

"Logan, I left him." Max croaked in the best whisper she could muster.

"What?" Logan asked.

"During the escape, I left him for dead because he couldn't keep up. I left him there in the cold with no one around."

"I'm sure you did all you could." Logan white lied.

"I left him." Max kept repeating this phrase, as if it was just sinking in for the very first time. Logan watched in despair as Max began to weep with even more intensity than she had started with, and then placed her head on her, now sleeping, brother's chest.

"Max, are you OK?" Logan asked tentatively. Max slowly turned to face him and replied through clenched teeth, "Do I fucking look OK to you?" Logan was shocked at Max's appearance. Her olive skin had turned a pasty white, her big brown eyes were now bloodshot and showed no emotion but torment, her lovely black hair was matted to her forehead and looked ratty, she looked like hell. Logan slowly turned to face the road and silenced himself as the tormented woman in his back seat returned her head to her brother's chest and softly whispered to him, "I'm sorry."


	2. Bottle Time

Ch.2  
  
  
Jeff awoke with a start. He rested in a large, over-stuffed, obviously expensive bed. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a rather large apartment. The place reeked of money, and Jeff reserved a special hate in his heart for the wealthy. Raising his head, a searing pain began to appear just above his eye. When he tried to feel the afflicted area, a strange force held his hand in place. Jeff looked to his right, and there he saw a beautiful sleeping woman who was holding his hand. The woman was slouching in her chair, and her face was swollen and red, obviously from crying.   
"Wow," Jeff mumbled as he tried to recall the past night's events. He remembered having the seizure, and being placed in the back of a van. "No." Jeff said, becoming more aware of reality. Shaking the woman's hand he tentatively asked, "Max, is that you?" The woman began to stir, and managed the weakest smile he had ever seen.  
"It sure is little guy." Jeff could tell that she was beautiful despite the signs of grief implanted on her face.  
"Why..."  
"Shhh," Max cut him off dreading the coming question. The question for which she had no answer.  
"No, I need an answer to this now! Why did you leave me that night? You told me that no matter what happened, everything would be OK. Why did you leave me?" An awkward silence filled the room as Max just stared at her brother, her eyes beginning to mist once more. "WHY?!?" Jeff practically screamed. Silence once again filled the room, and Jeff, realizing that he was not going to get an answer, turned his face away from the distraught Maxine.  
"I don't know why I left. You were slower than the rest of us... I thought you were going to get us caught. I thought...." Her voice trailing off. Jeff didn't move. His head remained turned away from her in an act of contempt, single tear sliding down his cheek.  
"Go away." Jeff practically whispered.  
Abruptly standing, Max dashed from the room and continued straight past Logan, who was wheeling toward her to see what all the commotion was about. "I've got to go to work," she wailed as she darted for the exit. Jeff waited until the sound of Max's crying faded away; then he closed his moist eyes and tried to sleep.   
"Damn girl what happened to you?" Original Cindy asked when Max walked into Jam Pony. "Did wheel boy do something?"  
"No! I'm fine, just leave me alone." Max shot back.  
"Bip, bip, bip, people, I don't pay you to sit around and do nothing. Mop the floor or something." Normal, who had just walked up to the gang of four friends, was impassive toward Max's 'condition.'  
"You know what Normal?" Sketchy jumped to his feet, only to be dragged back down again by Herbal.   
"That's what I thought," Normal said in his monotone voice, "now that I think of it, there are some packages in the back that need delivering."  
"Come on Boo, maybe work will get your head off of whatever is bothering you." The two women got up and filled their backpacks with packages in silence.   
Later in the day, after Max and OC had finished delivering their packages, they parked their bikes and began walking around town.   
"Why you trippin'? You haven't said nothin' all day." OC asked. Max's response was silently bowing her head. "Fine girl, you don't wanna tell me nothin' I will just go ask wheel boy."  
"Go away." Max could barley manage to get the words out. Just as she finished the phrase, OC figured out where they were headed.  
"No way girl. You can't drink your problems away." Max ignored her and ducked into Joe's tavern.   
"I'll have a beer." Max shouted to the bartender. The tavern was smoky and run down. The wooden floor was rotting, and the three other people inhabiting the bar were obviously full-fledged Alcoholics. Max Plopped down on a barstool and began nursing her beer. She was so involved with her drink, she didn't notice that OC had followed her in.  
"Common boo. You don't need to do this. Let's blow and go hang with wheel boy for awhile." Max was impassive. OC couldn't tell if Max was ignoring her or had honestly not heard her. Finally Original Cindy realized that she couldn't change Max's mind, so she turned around and left the tavern, searching for a payphone.   
Max Just sat there. She played a game that involved counting time in terms of bottles. Whenever she drank a bottle, a minuet bottle time had passed. About fifteen minuets bottle time later, Max heard the tavern door open, accompanied by the familiar sound of a wheel chair coming towards her.  
"Original Cindy told me that you were here..." Logan said. "She is really worried about you. I am too." Max took another swig of her drink. "What do you say that you stop drinking for a second and talk to me?" Max let go of her drink and turned to face him.  
"What, what the fuck do you want Logan? Do you want to tell me that it is ok? That it will all work out? Well fuck you! It is not OK! So what. What the fuck is so important that you had to come down here and bother me?" Logan picked up a box that was resting on his lap and handed it to Max. She opened the box and found it to be a beautifully carved chess set. "This is what is so important? You wanted to play chess?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine, set it up." After Logan had lifted himself onto a barstool, he set up the pieces.   
"Max, is there anything I can do?" Logan said, gripping Max's hand.  
"You don't really wanna play chess do you?"  
"Of course not. All I want to do is make you feel better. I can't stand to see you this way. What do you say that we go for a walk and get some fresh air? I know a really great seafood place on the pier, and we can go shopping."  
"Why not? I don't think I can possibly get drunk anyway. And besides, when else will I get an invitation to go shopping for free?" Logan managed a weak smile and lowered himself back onto his wheelchair. He let go of Max's hand after giving it a tight squeeze. Then the two left Joe's Tavern, for good Logan hoped, and began to head toward the Seattle pier.   
  
  
  
  



	3. Walking

"So..." Logan said tentatively, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "Are you hungry? Like I said, I know a great seafood place on the pier."  
"No." Max simply replied. Logan was starting to worry about her. Since leaving the bar, she had gone back into her depressed funk. She had even turned Logan down on his offer of a shopping spree. Giving up, he resigned himself to silence and pondered the terrible circumstances Max faced. After they had traveled for a good while, Logan decided on a course of action.  
"Max?"   
"What?"  
"I know that it is cloudy and all, but would you care to watch the sunset with me?"  
"Fine." His heart was torn by Max's emotionless response.   
After strolling to the beach, Max sat down on a cobblestone wall and stared blankly out to sea. Logan hoisted himself up next to her and pondered his next move. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Max began to sob. She rested her head on Logan's shoulder and snuggled into him. Not wanting to over-step his bounds, Logan slid his arm around her with caution and began comforting her.  
"Shh.... Let it out, it's okay. Shhh.'' Logan brushed the hair from his companion's face and smiled at her.  
"The weather, Logan. It is like it knows. So cloudy and overcast... just like me." She gripped Logan's Shirt with both hands and buried her face in his arm. "Oh Logan. I am so cold, so heartless."  
"No..." Logan began to protest.  
"Jeff was one of the very youngest X-5's." Max began her story between sobs. "He was weaker than the rest of us, and we abused him. I protected him for a long time though. But not because I loved him at all, or because I felt pity for him. My seizures were just starting to get bad, and I thought that having him around would take attention off me. I used him as a sort of insurance plan that I would be safe from Lydecker's wrath. The night we escaped I told him that we were going to get out together. That no matter what happened, I would help him out. I had no intention at all of staying with him. I tried to lead him off in a different direction in hopes that they would chase him instead of us. He trusted me. He trusted me and I used him. No, I did worse than use him. I... I...." Her voice gave way to another series of sobs. Logan was stunned at what he had just heard. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine Max opening up like that to him. Not knowing what to say, he remained quiet. They remained there until nightfall. Just listening to the crashing waves, watching the seagulls, and holding each other. Eventually, Max broke the silence that was becoming common between them. "Logan, it is getting late. You are more than welcome to spend the night at my place. In the guestroom of course."  
"But you don't have a guestroom."  
"I know."  
"I'm not sure that me staying over is such a good idea."  
"Please Logan. Don't leave me alone, I need you right now." Max clutched him tighter.  
"Sounds good then, your place it is."  
"Thank you." Max whispered as she raised her head.  
"So, is that offer of a chess game still open?" Max questioned when they arrived at her home.  
"You bet."  
"Well, go set it up on my bed, I will be right in."  
"Where are you going?" Logan asked, feeling very strange in her apartment.  
"I need to get something... it is a supprise."  
"Alright." Logan wheeled into Max's room and began assembling up the chess set he had been lugging around all day. Shortly after he had finished, Max appeared in the doorway. Thankfully, she hadn't changed into something 'more comfortable' as Logan had feared. Instead she was carrying a bottle of very cheap red wine, and a music player. He watched as Max set the music player on her end table and poured two glasses. She handed him a glass and pressed the play button. "Ahh... Moonlit Sonata. One of my favorites." Logan smiled warmly and took a sip of his drink, which was surprisingly good.   
"I know this isn't anywhere near Cale standards, but it is the best I can do."  
"On the contrary." Logan responded. "This is perfect. Beyond perfect. As a matter of fact, I cannot think of anywhere I would rather be." This drew a rare smile from Max who sat down cross-leg on her bed. "Just out of curiosity, how many songs are on this music box?" Logan asked.  
"Only one. But I knew it was your favorite."  
"Great. So let's see if I can beat you at chess without my home-court advantage."  
"I hate to break it to you, but last time I checked, you couldn't beat me with it either." This one comment gave Logan hope. He had Max back.  
They played late into the night with Max winning each time. As it approached three a.m., Logan reclined on Max's bead and fell asleep. A short time later he was jolted awake by the sound of thumping. Max was lying next to him in the fetal position having a seizure. The thumping was her head was hitting the nightstand. Struggling into a sitting position, Logan cradled her in his arms and rocked back and fourth. She shakily wrapped her arms around his waist and held on like he was a life preserver. Logan looked out the window and shed a tear for her, wondering how much more she had to suffer.  
  
  
I'm sorry that it took so long for part 3 to come up. I'm already starting on part 4... it should be interesting. But anyway, I know that all these stories ask you to R&R, so please do!! It would help a lot to know what you like and what you don't like!   



	4. Meeting

Jeff lazily pulled the covers off him and sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the plush bed he had been occupying. He yawned and stood up, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He glanced at the clock and scrambled to get dressed.  
"Damnit I'm late! Normal is going to kill me!" Jeff pulled his T-shirt over his head as he stumbled out the door. Once outside, he 'borrowed' an unoccupied bicycle and pedaled like a mad man for Jam Pony. After he arrived, he sneaked in and walked straight to his locker. He stared at the graffiti covered front for a good while, Then punched it, leaving a sizeable dent. His pent-up tension gone, he set his forehead on the locker's rusted door and closed his eyes.  
"Lay off man." Sketchy, one of his coworkers, peddled up next to him. "Don't wanna get Normal mad this early."  
"Sorry bro. Yesterday sucked."  
"I feel it. Hey, me and some friends are meetin' at Crash tonight if you wanna come."   
"Ya, sure, that would be cool." Jeff figured he could use something to get his mind off of Max.  
"Aiight, see ya 'round nine." Sketchy put on his headset and rode off to deliver some package. Jeff sat down on a nearby bench and massaged his temples. He rubbed his hands over his face, making him see spots. When his vision cleared, he found Normal standing in front of him.  
"Jeff, I am afraid that I have bad news for you."  
"Huh?" Jeff wasn't shocked by more bad news. Not the way his week was going.  
"Business hasn't been very good lately... and we have to let a rider go. So, for a lack of better words, you are fired. Go clean out your locker and turn in your jerkin on the way out. You have one hour." Normal turned and walked back to his 'office,' yelling bips as he went.  
"Beautiful." Jef said aloud. "Just beautiful." He had stood up to clean out his locker when someone he didn't recognize walked over.  
"Man, Normal needs a life." The woman said as she leaned with one shoulder pressed against the locker next to his.  
"Tell me about it... you are?" Jeff was tired and not in the mood to talk with anyone.  
"Original Cindy. That ain't right that he caned ya."  
"Hmm... what an Original name."  
"Ya, like I haven't heard that one before." She smiled at him.  
"Ya know, you are kind of cute."   
"Sorry suga, I don't swing that way." Jef chuckled and shook his head.  
"Figures..." Jeff opened his locker and stared at its contents. It was empty. Someone had robbed him blind.  
"Damn boy." OC realized from the look on his face that he was not having a good week. "You wanna chill with me and my peeps tonight?"  
"Actually, I'm meeting up with Sketchy tonight."  
"So am I. 'For I forget. What's your name boo?"  
"Jeff."  
"Aiight Jeff." OC nodded as her new friend excused himself to the restroom. She then walked up to where Herbal and Max were sitting together.  
"Hey boo." OC said to Max, who turned around all smiles. "Damn, you must be feelin better. Whateva wheel boy did... he did it good."   
"Ya." Max was in such a good mood; she even let OC's little innuendo slide.  
"Man, there is one poor kid I was talking to... he just got canned, and I ain't sure but he looked pretty close to breakin' down." OC turned her head back to the men's room and smiled. "There he is, the guy wearing the blue shirt." Her smile faded when she glanced at Max and saw that she had started to cry again. "You aiight?" She glanced back at Jeff and saw that he had spotted her and was walking towards them. Max stood up and he stopped dead as if he had been shot. Glancing between Max and Jeff, OC realized something was up.  
"I'm sorry..." Max said weakly. Tears began to stream down his face as he slowly began walking toward the small group of people. OC held her breath as Jeff walked straight up to Max and looked her dead in the eye. He opened his arms and Max fell into them sobbing. "I thought you hated me... your job... you mean so much to me...please don't ever leave me again." OC could see Jeff's face and she knew something was very, very wrong. His face held no love at all. The only emotion she saw was pure undiluted hatred. He was staring straight ahead with eyes screaming bloody murder. His complexion was a bright red and his tears were those of rage.  
  
Max was so happy that she couldn't contain herself. Jeff didn't hate her! She could never let him leave her again. Not her little brother. She loved him way too much, he meant the world to her, and now she realized it. He lowered his lips next to her ear and she waited in gleeful anticipation of what her beloved sibling was about to say.  
"Max." Jeff whispered quietly, so only she could hear him. "I have something I have wanted to say to you for a very long time."  
"Yes?" Max asked sweetly, fully expecting a statement of forgiveness. If not forgiveness, the promise that they could start over. That they could be a family.  
"Fuck you." The rage in his voice was clear as crystal. Jeff broke the embrace and turned his back to his sister. He felt Max's arms drop limply away. Slowly he walked away from her in contempt. He wiped tears from his face with the back of his hand and disappeared into a deluge of rain.   
  
  
  
  
Once again, I am going to please ask that everyone gives some feed back... please?  



	5. Confrontation in the Penthouse

Original Cindy's eyes fixated on Max who sunk to her knees, staring off into space. Tears flowed from her eyes freely. OC sat there a long time thinking of what to do when Herbal picked Max up and laid her down on a couch. Max didn't make a sound. She just stared at the ceiling with emotionless, blank eyes. Even Herbal, with all of his watered down wisdom, was at a loss for words. Cindy told Herbal to get an icepack and a glass of water. After relieving Max of her original shock, which took about 4 hours, she began to regain composure. By the time she had fully recovered, and began to act like Max again, the familiar sound filled the room.  
"Beep, beep, beep." Her pager was going off.  
"Damn, Logan has the worst timing." Cindy thought to herself. Max checked the number and got up to use the phone. Not wanting to order her around, Cindy let Max make a call. She watched as Max dialed the number, and waited for someone to pick up. Her face had an expression of shock on it as she heard the voice on the other line.  
"What are you... WHAT???.... Okay I'm coming... Can we talk about this later??" Max had a baffled expression on her face as she sprinted from the room.  
"Damn, what was that about?" Cindy asked Herbal who just shrugged and took a sip of Max's water.  
  
  
The initial shock of hearing Jeff's voice had almost startled her more than what he had to say. When her pager had gone off, Max had fully expected Logan to ask her over for dinner or to play chess or something. Instead she heard an obviously distressed Jeff panting into the receiver.  
"What are you...?" Max was cut off before she could finish.  
"I found your beeper number." Jeff sounded hurt. "Logan... He attacked him.... I killed him." His voice was raspy and choking. It sounded like he was talking with a mouth full of water.  
"WHAT???" Was all Max could say.  
"Hurry."  
"Okay, I'm coming." Jeff hung up the phone quickly, without saying goodbye. Max was running before she hung up the phone. All she could think is that her brother had killed Logan.  
  
Jeff stormed out of Jam Pony without caring about how Max would take what he had said. All he wanted to do was curl up somewhere and die. Finding the bike he had 'borrowed,' Jeff sped off toward the Space Needle, half hoping that someone would kill him before he got there. Jeff stared away from Jam Pony in a juvenile act of defiance, turning his back to Max even though she couldn't see him. The rain was still coming down hard, and Jeff was beyond soaked. He looked as if he had gone swimming fully dressed. He ran a hand through his wet hair and cursed himself.   
"Damn, I left my wallet at that rich guy's pad." He debated the idea of getting a new one, but it had all of his forged ID's. So, with a tremendous effort, he rose from his cross-legged position and headed toward Logan's penthouse.  
It took Jeff to realize what he saw. After entering through the window, he noticed blood on the floor. Walking around the corner to investigate, he saw Max's friend lying helplessly on the floor, trying to fend off a familiar faced attacker. Jeff immediately tried to help the man, even if he was rich. No one should be beaten like that. Logan's face was battered and broken. His nose was gushing blood, one of his eyes was swollen shut, and his lower lip was the size of a golf ball. There were numerous cuts and bruises on his face that looked like they were caused by a ring. His one good eye was open wide in fear, and he was holding his right arm in the air to try and shield himself from the onslaught. His left arm was bent at an odd angle and was obviously broken badly. With silent efficiency, Jeff landed a flying kick to the side of the attacker's face. Landing softly, Jeff watched as the man fell down and rose to face him. Jeff recognized the man's face now.   
"Zach?" The attacker had a puzzled look on his face, but remained in his fighting stance. "It's me Jeff." With a smile, Zach verbally spat on him.  
"You are still alive? I thought Max got rid of you. You are such a screw up, you can't even die when you are supposed to." With that, Zach lashed out with a quick jab followed by a roundhouse hick. Jeff blocked the jab and sweeped Zach's legs from underneath him. Zach flipped into a standing position, kicking Jeff in the process. Staggering, Jeff went on the defensive, barley evading the flurry of punches and kicks Zach threw at him. "This is too easy." He began to taunt his younger brother. Feigning a right hook, Zach hit Jeff Square in the face with a kick that sent him reeling. Tasting blood, Jeff was knocked to all fours by an expertly placed kick combo. He then felt oxygen leave his lungs as a knee ferociously hit his ribcage. Zach stepped back top view his handy work. Laughing, he pulled Jeff up by his hair and looked him in the eye. "Leave right now, and I won't kill you." The fear in Jeff's heart was replaced by a burning desire to beat his brother mercilessly. As his response, he spit in Zach's face and landed a tremendous uppercut to his jaw. As Zach stumbled backward, he ripped hair from Jeff's head, making his scalp bleed. Jeff leapt and spun in mid air, striking out with a roundhouse kick that would have knocked a normal man unconscious. Zach quickly regained his fighting stance and went on the offensive, striking Jeff in the chest and face. Jeff flipped over Zach and put his heel in the back of his head. Spinning in midair, Jeff stuck a foot in the small of his back, sending him reeling. Jeff hit the floor and bounced up only to be greeted by a foot to the sternum, making his lungs gasp for air once more. Zach picked up a bottle from Logan's computer desk and smashed it against Jeff's temple, making him see stars. While his head was still spinning, Jeff felt his brother's arms grab his foot and throw him into a wall. Jeff felt the searing pain as he fell through the thin wall and the sickening snap as his ribs broke when he landed on the kitchen table. Coughing, Jeff heard Zach laugh and felt him slap his broken ribs with the palm of his hand. Jeff winced and instinctively guarded his ribs, leaving his face open to yet another vicious punch. Once again, Jeff flew through the air as Zach threw him into the stove. He felt glass shatter and flesh tare as he came clattering down. Jeff struggled to stand and placed a hand on the countertop for support. Zach gave him one last chance, "Leave now and I won't kill you." Jeff groped his had behind him, searching for a weapon, but when he found none, he sighed and raised his hands into a fighting stance.  
"Bring it on." Blood splattered from his mouth as he spoke. His brother shook his head and vaulted the countertop, landing next to him. Jeff took the initiative and struck first, smashing a broken hand into Zach's stomach. Smiling, Zach flipped and sent a foot into Jeff's chin. Staggering, Jeff once again refused to give in. Wanting to get back to Logan, Zach went for his brother with everything he had. Blood splattered the walls, and bones crunched with every blow, but Zach ruthlessly pummeled his brother. Grabbing Jeff's bloody T-shirt, Zach tossed him across the room, smashing him into pots and pans. Zach walked up to Jeff and grabbed his head, intending to break his neck. Jeff's nose was broken, he had multiple gashes on his face and his bloodshot eyes were rolled back into his skull. He paused, and was about to twist his sibling into oblivion when Jeff suddenly shifted and sent a cooking knife slicing into his neck. Zach fell backward, gasping for air and bewildered at what just happened.   
  
  
Jeff grasped the knife and waited. Zach pulled him up violently and looked into his eyes. With all the energy he could muster, Jeff shoved the knife into Zach's throat. He felt the steel smoothly slice through his opponent's skin. He heard the wet tear of flesh and the gurgling sound of lungs filling with blood. Zach had fallen backward and was sitting upright against a wall, staring straight at him. The look on his eyes quickly changed from bewilderment to fear when he realized he was dying. Jeff looked deep into his brother's eyes, regretting what he had done. Jeff gasped for breath as the pain of his broken ribs came crashing upon him. Without his adrenaline pumping, the pain almost became too great and nearly made Jeff pass out. Seeing white, Jeff clenched his teeth together and fought the urge to sleep. He watched as the life was slowly sucked from his brother, memorizing the sight. After he was sure, Zach was dead, he stood on unsure legs and fell roughly into the computer room. Logan was breathing normally but his pulse was irregular, he was unconscious and Jeff knew he needed medical attention. Fumbling for the phone, he looked at the speed dial directory and pressed star one, praying that Max would respond quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aiight, I've got a pretty good ending (I think) comming up, so have patience please!! 


	6. Misunderstanding

A/N: This is the disturbing part

A/N: This is the disturbing part. 

Max was gripped with fear as she opened the door to Logan's apartment. There were deep gashes in the walls, tables were overturned, shards of glass littered the floor, and blood was everywhere. The room looked as if a war had just been fought. 

Preparing herself for what she might find, Max crossed the threshold into the apartment. Cautiously, she headed for the den. Her apprehension tightened even more as she found no trace of Logan or Jeff. Continuing through the apartment, a large hole in the wall drew her attention. Surveying the kitchen via the gaping hole, Max spied Jeff leaning against a shelf. He looked as if he had been dressing his wounds for awhile, because he was covered in bloody gauss. The thing that caught Max's attention was not his body, but his empty eyes. It was as if nothing was registering to him.

Slowly she worked her way to the kitchen, careful to avoid the rooms where large pools of blood seeped out. As she rounded the last corner to the kitchen, Jeff raised his head to look at her, and the two chimeras locked stares. Max watched as her brother's empty eyes filled with angst. Without her normal confidence, she crept towards him in a blatant show of love. Jeff's only response was to look back toward something that was hidden from her view. He broke into tears and started to mumble as Max neared him. She stood next to him and softly caressed his face with the back of her hand. When no response registered, she turned to see what had him so upset. 

Placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her blood-curtailing scream, Max fell backward as her nightmares were realized. Her emotions quickly changed from shock, to despair. Fearfully, she rose from the tiled floor in a frantic search for Logan. She bolted from the kitchen to his bedroom where she was only greeted by amazing quantities of blood and gauss. Turning, she ran the opposite direction and as she entered the office, she found him shakily raising himself on one elbow.

"Logan!" Max gasped as she rushed to join him on the floor. Sweeping him up in an embrace, relief flooded through her. Unable to speak, Logan lightly kissed her forehead. Max gently picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. She laid him on the soft cushion, where he proceeded to pass out once again. Satisfied that he was not going to slip into a coma, she began to fill with rage. 

Charging into the kitchen, Max found Jeff in the very same place she had left him. His eyes were once again lifeless voids.

"You god damn motherfucker!" Max landed a bone crunching punch to his jaw, and he fell to the ground in a heap. "Fuck you! I wish I had killed you that night!" He looked at her with the most hurt filled eyes Max had ever seen. She spit on him. "I'm going to let Zack have another crack at you." She smiled vehemently and kicked him in the ribs, feeling the broken ones pierce organs. She broke his arms and legs in rage and spit on him again. "Oh, and just so you know, you didn't kill Logan." Max wanted him to know that he had failed before she killed him. His response was a series of mumbles through his broken jaw. 

Knowing Logan needed to see a doctor, Max decided to finish the job. Strolling over to Zack's corpse, Max pulled the knife from his neck and turned toward Jeff. In the most ladylike manner she could muster, she strutted across the kitchen and crouched in front of her sibling. She flashed him a warm smile and kissed his cheek. Leaning close to his ear and whispering, she said the most hurtful thing she could think of, "I am really going to enjoy killing you." With that, she looked him in the eyes with a face of pure contempt before burying the steel into his stomach. Because he couldn't move, Jeff continued staring at Max while she carved him. With a final twist of the wrist, she let go of the weapon and locked eyes with him until he fell into oblivion.

4 hours later:

Max burst back into Logan's apartment with a depressed sigh. She had just finished disposing of her two brother's bodies and she was soaked in blood. Never before in her life did she have to deal with relief, love, and hate all at the same time, and she had no idea how to handle it. Stripping down to her sports bra, she walked in to check on Logan. He was sleeping and Max didn't want to wake him so she shut the door and went to go write him a note.

__

Logan,

I am at my crib because I can't be here when the meds show up. I want you to know that I care about you more than you think, and that if you ever die on me, I will kick your ass. Have a nice day.

-Max

"That should do it." Max walked back into Logan's room and placed the note on his nightstand. She turned and stumbled into the computer room like she was going to a funeral. She had to call Bling and get him over here to help Logan, and as she picked up the blood coated phone, a small piece of paper fluttered to the ground. It had red smudges and small wet marks on it. Obviously, the person who had written it was crying at the time.

__

Max,

Don't call an ambulance for him, because Zack is in the kitchen. He is dead Max and I killed him. I can't talk because my jaw is broken, but I had no choice. When I got here he was killing that guy. I don't know what to do, I am sorry about before, I need you right now. Please Max...

-Jeff

The despair in Max was running rampant. "Oh my God…" She thought back to what she had done to him just a few hours ago. "I didn't know, I didn't know, I didn't know." Max felt like the walls were closing in around her and everything was spinning. Barley holding off tears, she picked up the phone and dialed Bling.

"Hello?"

"Logan's hurt, get over here now." 

"What? Max, what…" she hung up on him.

With the grace of an elephant, she opened the drawer where Logan kept his revolver. Fumbling with the ammunition, she loaded the magazine and pressed the cool steel to her temple. 

4 weeks later

Logan sat in his wheelchair staring out at the stormy Seattle night. His eyes were red and swollen and his face was streaked with tears. He began to pound his head against the window as sadness threatened to overtake him. Again. 

He had been roused by the sound of a gunshot and decided to take a look. Hobbling out of his room, he had found Max lying in his office. He had wept on her, holding her body close to his until Bling came and pried him away.

The image was forever engrained in his mind, and every time he closed his eyes, that moment was relived. Cursing, Logan punched the glass, causing it to crack. He then glanced at the piece of paper in his lap and cried out into the night. 

A/N: I said it was depressing


End file.
